Spirit Magic
Spirit Magic (精霊魔法) is a type of Ancient Magic, which uses independent Information Bodies made of Pushions known as of commonly called 'Spirits'(精霊) to interact with other Information Bodies. Magic studies often refer to spirits as Spiritual Beings (SB for short), but they are usually referred to as Spirits by practitioners. There are different type of spirits, which are water, fire, earth and wind. Spirits are an assemblage made of concepts such as wind, fire, earth and water and are different from individual phenomena. They are basically things that have broken away from their actual bodies and are Information Bodies floating in a sea of data. They move about as a concept in that sea, assemble together as a conceptual expression and materialize in the real world. Practitioners can "synchronize" their senses with the spirits, called Sense Tuning, for them to "tell" them things that are out of their own senses, even far away. Spirits can be planted in any location, and with an order from the user, can do many things that are outside of modern magic. Practitioners associate colors with the vibrations given off by the Pushions, but people in different places associate different colors to their Spirits. For example, water spirits in Europe are purple, are dark blue on the mainland, and blue for Divine Earth Magic of the Shinto system, used by Yoshida Mikihiko. However, people who possess "Crystal Eyes" can differentiate between all the different vibrations and see the true color of the spirits. Volume 3, Chapter 3 Summoning Magic One of the core techniques within the various magics of the Yoshida Family lay in this magic. Divine Earth Magic utilizes "Summoning Magic" in order to summon spirits, to then cast the spells. Thus, allowing them to use Spirit Magic spells, such as Echo Maze and Sense Tuning. Sense Tuning An advanced technique that allows a user to match his/her senses with a spirit. Normally, Magicians are hindered by distance, not because it's harder to cast magic, but because of the perception of distance Magicians have difficulty casting spells on distant targets. It is a self-inflicted mental limitation. With Sense Tuning, a Magician can feel the proximity of a spirit even if it were far away, circumventing the range issue. Mikihiko can only tune two of his five senses at a time. For the Monolith Code, he used Visual Tuning where he matches his view with the spirit. Volume 4, Chapter 9 Echo Maze Echo Maze is a magic that barrages targets with high and low frequency sound waves, confusing them. The high frequencies are used to distract the opponents, while the low frequencies wreak havoc on their inner ears, destroying their sense of direction. With their senses scrambled, targets are unable to retaliate if they do not realize their true predicament. In areas where surroundings look the same, like a forest, targets are unable to realize the problem and are thus incapable of defending with magic, which is the only way to defend. In Mikihiko's case, he casts his magic with the aid of spirits, so even if targets manage to find the source of the sound waves, all they find are spirits, making it an excellent stealth weapon. Volume 4, Chapter 10 Golden Electron Silkworms Golden Electron Silkworm is a virus that uses SB as a medium to interfere with the output signal on CADs and may even alter the signal, delaying spell activation and hampering the electronic mechanism while being undetectable by the OS or anti-virus programs. References Category:Terminologies Category:Magic Category:Ancient Magic